


Revelation

by Gabster357



Series: Merintosh Evolution [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Macintosh is in love, Macintosh scares away a suitor, its a party - Freeform, macintosh is freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster357/pseuds/Gabster357
Summary: Macintosh must face his true feelings for Merida when he protects her from her worst nightmare - a potential suitor.
Relationships: Lord Macintosh/Merida (Once Upon a Time), Young Macintosh/Merida (Disney)
Series: Merintosh Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Revelation

Mac hadn’t liked the idea of so many foreign royals and dignitaries visiting all at once, but he had to admit it did make for one hell of a party. 

He had never seen so many people in the great hall all at once, and certainly not so lively. Not even the almost mutiny while the Queen Mother had been turned into a bear had been this crazy. There were people dancing on the tables, Mulan had decided to help the triplets with their schemes (God help them all!), the drinks just kept coming (King Fergus was probably rolling in his grave since Merida decided to get the big cups out) and he was pretty sure he saw McGuffin arm wrestling King Kristof of Arendelle not so long ago while Queen Anna was taking bets. 

For Mac, the real highlight of the night though was their Queen’s appearance. Her mother had somehow managed to persuade her to wear one of the more fancier dresses she owned, and heavens above she was absolutely stunning. The gown was a light gold colour, making her curls look even more red, even more beautiful. Embroidered with intrinsic patterns of flowers and birds, the detail put every tailor in their kingdom to shame. The bodice was tight, leaving nothing to the imagination, causing many heads to turn. From the way her mother giddily smiled as they walked in together, he would bet his cloak that this dress was her own creation. 

“My word, indeed a beauty.” He heard a foreign Baron murmur to himself, “she’d certainly be worth a good deal.”

It took Mac not even a second to garner his meaning. This old Baron had the audacity to think their Queen would sell herself for riches. 

“You’d only be shot down,” the young lords sudden address made the man jump, “The Queen has already stated she will not enter into a political marriage.”

“Oh, yes and you’re her personal guard, was it?”

“I’m her adviser.”

“Yes, well, every queen needs a king, and I’d be more than happy to put my name in the hat so to speak.”

“She’s not looking for a suitor. You’re wasting her time. All ye would do is make her feel uncomfortable.”

“I think you’ll find I can be quite charming, but why don’t we let her decide for herself.” He said arrogantly. 

The Baron was about to walk towards the Queen when the young lord barred his way.

“You’re wasting yer time.” He said, the tone of his voice menacingly dark. If looks could kill, the dignitary would already be six-feet under. 

“Oh, well...y-yes I see. Well, I’ll be off then!” Macintosh has never seen anyone run so fast.

He knows he’s being irrational, but somehow he cannot stomach the thought of anyone courting her, let alone that idiot. Initially he writes it off as loyalty to his Queen, a sign of respect by protecting her from unworthy suitors who would only panic and infuriate her if the archery tournament was anything to go by. Yet, she enters the hall with the biggest smile he’s seen from her and a dress that makes her look otherworldly, and his heart sings and leaps for joy in ways he never thought it could. He then thinks what it would be like to court her himself, horseback riding in the forest, getting into a world of trouble, secret jokes and tender moments. Knowing Merida, courting her would become an adventure in itself. He starts to realise he’s never wanted anything as much as he wants her. He wonders what it would be like to kiss her and he finds it hard to breath.

He goes out through the back, desperate for some air. He’s hyperventilating now, unable to control himself after this earth shattering revelation. 

He was utterly, shamelessly in love with Merida, the Queen of DunBroch. 

When did this happen? How did this happen?

He had tried to usurp her and murder her brothers. How the bloody hell was she ever going to love him back?

A thousand thoughts swirled in his head and he tried to piece his thoughts together. 

“Mac?” 

He spun around, only to come face to face with the source of all this confusion. 

“Merida?” He gasped, frozen in place, “Why aren’t ye in the hall?”

“Why aren’t ye in the hall? Mac, you look awful! Are ye feelin’ alright?”

“No, I,” she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and he felt even more woozy, “I feel funny. I just need some air. I’ll come back in a mo’.”

“You’re feverish, Mac! You need to rest. The last thing ye need to do is go outside in the cold.”

“I’ll be fine. You should go back to the hall.”

“No, I won’t leave ye like this, ye-“

Unable to take it anymore he crashed his lips into hers, hard. He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. She only hesitated for a moment until snaking her arms around his neck. She gently pulled at his thick brown locks as he deepened the kiss, pouring all of his emotion into it. It was only when they heard the hall door slam shut that they jumped away from one another, out of breath.

“I should go,” said Mac, “Please, enjoy the party.”

He ran like a coward back to his room where he locked the door behind before sliding to the grown. 

He was in love with Merida, there was no denying it now. In anything that kiss only confirmed it. It wasn’t Macs first kiss by any means, but no kiss ever went like that. It was like his whole body craved her, as if he had been on the brink of death and she was his only salvation. He needed her, he loved her, but unfortunately for him he certainly did not deserve her.


End file.
